


under the shower

by Hyungwons



Series: Birthday Rewards [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Biting, Hyungwon loves Hoseok's body too much, M/M, Scratching, Shower Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: Hyungwon just really likes to feel Hoseok.





	under the shower

The water hitting his chest, running down and over his muscles. Hyungwon is already far too obsessed with Hoseok’s back, but having him naked in front of him, in the shower with him, water running down that body. He looks so much bigger, like he could throw Hyungwon against any wall and just take him there, and he would be so fucking good while doing it and Hyungwon encouraging every last second.

But he likes their current position, too.

He has Hoseok pinned to the door of shower, breathing fast under the steam, staring right at Hyungwon’s lips and pushing his erection right against his as well to feel something. Hyungwon can’t deny how fucking badly he wants to rub his dick against Hoseok’s, how much he wants to taste him and how damn much he wants to know what it would feel like to have Hoseok fuck him against the shower door.

“Hyungwon…” Hoseok whines, bringing his hands to Hyungwon’s shoulders and squeezing. Hyungwon’s birthday is soon, it was all meant to be a present for him, it was meant to be Hoseok spoiling Hyungwon all week, but the second he tried Hyungwon took that from him and claimed his presents as all him in control of Hoseok anyway. 

Hyungwon was given the best present earlier to be able to see Hoseok like this, whiny and needy and just calling his name, little begs here and there as well even.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Hyungwon asks, running his hands just to sides of Hoseok, just barely a touch.

“Yes. Please!” Hoseok rolls his head back against the glass, water pouring down on him as he scrapes his nails over Hyungwon’s skin, listening to him hiss at the way it stings.

Hyungwon runs his hands over Hoseok’s body, from his arms to his shoulders, chest and just admiring the sight, feeling his body at his fingertips and mouthing ‘oh my god’. No matter how many times Hyungwon sees Hoseok’s body like this, when he can touch him and fall in love all over again with the way Hoseok feels, it still amazes him just how damn good and beautiful Hoseok’s body is. How perfect Hoseok is himself.

“Where do you wanna be touched?” Hyungwon leans in to suck at Hoseok’s collarbone, making him squirm and bite his lip. “You gotta tell me, hyung.”

Hyungwon likes to please and be rewarded for it. He likes to have Hoseok weak to his every touch and fuck does he love to tease him, too. Hyungwon loves teasing, loves edging and just watching Hoseok fall apart beneath him. He loves to dominate Hoseok so much, watch him squirm, give him all of his control. Sometimes he’s generous, sometimes he gives Hoseok control, submits to every word Hoseok says and lets him fuck him however he wants.

But mostly Hyungwon’s in control, he calls the shots, so it so easy to tease Hoseok.

“My… My dick… Fuck, please, Hyungwon!” Hoseok’s usually the most patient one, doing well whenever it comes to having control over Hyungwon’s pleasure. But he doesn’t handle well when Hyungwon teases him for too long, and that makes it even better and so much more rewarding to make him beg first.

But Hyungwon always listens to what he wants. Reaching down, wrapping a hand around Hoseok’s dick and giving a squeeze. “Like this?”

Hoseok pushes his head against the glass, closing his eyes and just taking in Hyungwon’s breath as he goes. “Y-yes!”

Hyungwon keeps at it, breathing down Hoseok’s neck, moving his hand over his dick, feeling him throb. It’s slow, torturously slow almost if Hoseok isn’t already so damn sensitive as is, but it’s slow enough to make sure he doesn’t come any time soon, slow enough to Hyungwon circle his index finger and thumb around him tighter.

It all makes Hoseok squirm, makes his body react in the best of ways. His nails dig at Hyungwon’s shoulders, clawing at them for balance. Hyungwon isn’t even pushing him against the shower door anymore, but Hoseok is pressing himself against it as much as he can, fighting the arch in his back. He wants so badly to press against Hyungwon instead though, feel him and feel more himself, but he wants Hyungwon in control of everything at the same time.

“I wanna touch you so bad,” Hoseok whines, breathing heavy and he can feel Hyungwon take it right in.

“No one said you can’t.” Hyungwon buries his face right in the crook of Hoseok’s neck, breathing down it and god does it make Hoseok tremble. His breath, cool and chilling on the neck with the drops of water still dripping down it.

Hoseok wants to please Hyungwon right back so much, it’s what he’s good at, it’s what he knows. It’s how he wreaks Hyungwon good. So he doesn’t waste a second in reaching down and wrapping a hand around Hyungwon’s dick as well.

His grip is much tighter than Hyungwon’s, his speed is already faster as well, thumb sliding over the slit every time he pumps over the head. His pace should match with Hyungwon’s, slow and teasing, but Hoseok knows how much Hyungwon likes it fast, rough, throwing him to his limit immediately then continuously taking it away from him right from between his fingers. He knows everything Hyungwon likes, that’s his advantage. Hyungwon does, too, but he also likes to add in his own twist to it as well to really tease Hoseok to beg for what he wants.

As Hoseok twists his hand around Hyungwon’s dick, really using the water to his advantage, he can feel Hyungwon react right in his hand. “Oh god, Hyungwon--” he wants to praise him, knowing Hyungwon loves that, gets off on that, too, but god the grip Hyungwon makes around him now, as though revenge, as though it’s now become a competition.

Their moans mix together, the shower almost drowning it. Almost. Hoseok can feel himself tensing up, his legs shaking where he stands, and he knows he’s so close now. But he doesn’t wanna come already until Hyungwon is close, too.

He leans close, sucking at Hyungwon’s shoulder, leaving behind a hickey to admire, making Hyungwon hiss all the while. Biting, sucking, kissing, and licking to soothe after it all; Hoseok has Hyungwon weak to the knees quickly, as always.

“Hoseok!” Hyungwon throws his head back, giving Hoseok access to his neck and, god, did Hoseok not waste a second. Sucking on Hyungwon’s neck, the side just below his ear, making him squirm and scream, eyes shutting tight as he tries to keep his pace on Hoseok’s dick just as fast.

It’s the way Hyungwon squeezes him though, the way he’s teased him long enough already, that has Hoseok reaching his limit first. That has his head burying against Hyungwon’s chest, calling Hyungwon’s name in a broken string of moans. But even as Hyungwon helps him ride out his orgasm, still stroking him slowly, his cum dripping down his hand, Hoseok doesn’t stop either, his pace getting even faster in the adrenaline.

It’s seconds later that Hyungwon pulls his hand away from Hoseok to grab his shoulders, fall into him, and just fuck right into Hoseok’s hand to feel more as he comes undone right there, melting in Hoseok’s hand. Hoseok lets him, he lets him and he kisses him close, deep, licking and biting at his lips to calm him down from the high.

“Fuck…” Hyungwon breathes out against Hoseok’s lips, breathes heavy and shaky.

“Fuck that was amazing,” Hoseok finishes for him, smiling into his own weak breaths and it makes Hyungwon chuckle a little, still leaning into him until Hoseok wraps his arms around him just to pull him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of a small series of shorts fics and drabbles I plan on writing daily for this whole week to celebrate Hyungwon's birthday. Hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are all highly appreciated, thank you!


End file.
